danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Death Card Machine
The Card Death Machine (カードデスマシーン Kādo Desu Mashīn) is a card dispensing minigame featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. The machine is part of Danganronpa V3's bonus modes, unlocked after completing the main game. The Card Death Machine dispenses collectible cards featuring students from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. About The Card Death Machine is unlocked, alongside the board game minigame Chō Kōkō-kyū no Sainō Ikusei Keikaku (超高校級の才能育成計画 lit. Super High School Level Development Plan) and the dungeon crawler minigame Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren (絶望のダンジョン モノクマの試練 lit Dungeon of Despair: Monokuma's Trial), as a set of bonus modes unlocked after the main game is completed. All three minigames are linked by the cards dispensed by the Card Death machine. The Card Death Machine can be found by selecting Chō Kōkō-Kyū no Kādo Desu Mashīn (超高校級のカードDEATHマシーン lit. Super High School Card Death Machine) from the Danganronpa V3 title screen, or from the menus of Chō Kōkō-kyū no Sainō Ikusei Keikaku or Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren. Machine Mechanics The Card Death machine dispenses cards featuring students from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'', Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. In order to use the machine, the player requires "G", the currency received for defeating enemies in Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren and unlocking treasure boxes. After collecting a card from the machine, you can then level up that card by playing the board game Chō Kōkō-kyū no Sainō Ikusei Keikaku. In turn, that boosted character can then be used to challenge the dungeon crawler Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren. There are three rarities of cards for each character: Rank Rank, and Rank. All three rarities of card can be obtained from the Card Death Machine, with S Rank and U Rank cards being harder, and hardest to draw from the machine respectively. However, sometimes the items "S Ticket" and "U Ticket" can be obtained from treasure boxes in the Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren dungeon crawler, which will allow you a guaranteed draw of a random S Rank or U Rank card. The stats for rarer cards increase much quicker while playing the Chō Kōkō-kyū no Sainō Ikusei Keikaku board game, meaning it's much easier to make them very strong cards. The higher a card's stats, the more effective it will be at defeating enemies in the Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren dungeon crawler. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony characters are all in separate Card Death Machines, and you can select which machine you wish to spend your currency on. A "complete" machine is one in which all character cards for that particular machine have been collected in all 3 ranks. Increasing the Card Death Machine Rank The Card Death Machine's rank will increase each time 10 levels of the Zetsubō no Danjon Monokuma no Shiren dungeon crawler are cleared, and the miniboss at the end of each 10 levels is defeated. As the Machine's rank rises, so does the probability of an S or U Rank card being drawn from the machine, but so does the amount of G currency required to use the Machine. Card Mechanics }} on Tumblr (now private, shared with permission)}} Stat Types Each card has it's own set of strengths and weaknesses, which will give various advantages in the dungeon crawler. Card Types There are 3 types of card: '''Sports cards gain speech and strength at a faster rate and are physical attackers. Intelligence cards gain focus and intelligence at a faster rate, and have stronger skill attacks. Variety cards have stats which grow in a balanced way. All Cards and their Stats }} on Tumblr (now private, shared with permission)}} Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Characters |-|LVL 1= |-|LVL 99 (MAX)= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Characters |-|LVL 1= |-|LVL 99 (MAX)= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Characters |-|LVL 1= |-|LVL 99 (MAX)= Trivia * The Card Death Machine (カードデス Kādodesu) and it's cards are a parody of 's (カードダス Kādodasu) collectable cards, particularly the designs of the original 1988 set. * Mukuro Ikusaba appears as herself in her "Ultimate Soldier" outfit in the illustration on her U ranked card, instead of disguised as Junko Enoshima. The U ranked version of her card unlocks a Danganronpa V3 exclusive non-disguised Mukuro pixel for use in the board game and dungeon crawler minigames. This sprite previously only appeared in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload artbook. * Similarly, Junko Enoshima's cards unlock a Junko pixel which also previously only featured in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload artbook, featuring her white and black bear hairties to distinguish her from Mukuro's disguise sprite. * Izuru Kamukura's cards and in-game sprites are also new to Danganronpa, featuring a recolored version of the singular Izuru sprite featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. His hair is noticeably lighter, he has pale skin rather than grey, and four different facial expressions instead of just one. *Each card features the student's name, image, and talent on the front of the card: **While Kyoko Kirigiri's talent is listed on her cards as the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の探偵), Hajime Hinata is listed as Ultimate ??? (超高校級の???) on all 3 of his cards, despite both Hajime and Kyoko being former Ultimate ???. **Rantaro Amami's talent is listed as Ultimate ??? (超高校級の???) on his N and S rank cards, but his listed talent changes to Super High School Level Survivor (超高校級の生存者) on his U rank card. His true talent, Super High School Level Adventurer (超高校級の冒険家) does not appear on any cards. **Maki Harukawa's talent is listed as Ultimate Child Caregiver (超高校級の保育士) on her N and S rank cards, but her listed talent changes to her true talent Super High School Level Assassin (超高校級の暗殺者) on her U rank card. **Makoto Naegi is listed as his title Ultimate Luck (超高校級の幸運), rather than his secondary talent, Ultimate Hope (超高校級の希望), which instead is listed on Izuru Kamukura's card. **The Ultimate Imposter's talent is listed as their real talent, Ultimate Imposter (超高校級の詐欺師) instead of Byakuya Togami's talent Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の御曹司), even though they are named on their card as "Byakuya Togami (Imposter)" (十神白夜 (詐欺師). **Junko Enoshima's talent is listed as Ultimate Despair (超高校級の絶望) on all 3 of her cards. **Mukuro Ikusaba's is listed under her sister's talent Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級のギャル) while wearing her Junko disguise in her N and S ranked cards, but her listed talent changes to Ultimate Soldier (超高校級の軍人) on her U ranked card, although the name on the card is still "Junko Enoshima (Mukuro)" (江ノ島盾子 (むくろ)) **Monomi is listed as "Monokuma's Sister" (モノクマの妹), whereas Usami is listed as "Hope's Peak Academy's teacher" (希望ヶ峰学園の先生).